


Until Dawn

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [113]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Everyone wins when the game's played well.





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 531: Dawn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Until Dawn

~

“How do you want me?” Draco moaned. 

Harry shifted so he was on top. Kissing Draco, he whispered against his mouth, “On your hands and knees, love.” 

Draco obeyed, turning over and arching his back so his arse was in the air. Then, making himself even more irresistible, he reached back, holding himself open so Harry could see his furled hole.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned. “You should see yourself—”

Draco glanced back over his shoulder, a smirk dawning on his face when he saw Harry’s expression. “You can show me the memory in the Pensieve later.” 

“Deal,” Harry said, diving in. 

~

Draco trembled, curses and whimpers spilling from his throat as Harry’s tongue swirled inside him.

“Please, please—” Draco whined, his body shuddering as Harry kept up the assault. “Oh God—”

Harry sealed his mouth over Draco’s hole, stabbing his tongue inside, and Draco fell apart. He convulsed, his inner muscles contracting around Harry’s tongue as he came spurting onto the sheets.

Drawing back, Harry cast the hastiest Lubrication Charm of his life before thrusting into Draco, who was still coming. 

Howling, Draco fisted the sheets as Harry bottomed out. “Harry, fuck—”

“Gonna fuck you until dawn,” growled Harry. “Ready?”

“Yes!” 

~


End file.
